


Up and Coming

by voleuse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chicago (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look out for number one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Post-_Chicago_.

The club is crowded as only a Chicago nightclub can be, so he and Dru saunter out back. No one would mourn the loss of some anonymous floozy, but they might kick up a fuss, and he has no patience for that.

Just out the door, the alley is deserted, and Dru claps in delight when a sturdy brunette turns the corner, heels clacking with impatience. She's a pretty bird; too voluptuous for his taste, but he's happy to give her a try.

When they attack, she, stupidly, doesn't scream, but instead fights them with the grace only a dancer could muster. She is strong, but they are stronger, and she's pinned between them faster than she can spin.

"A feisty one," Dru coos, nibbling the woman's shoulder. "Strong, like honey."

He likes the woman's defiance. She smells of fear, but he has to duck her fist, Slayer-quick. "Lively one, too." He twists her wrist with a grin.

He's about join Dru for the bite when the tap-tapping of heels catches his ear, and an acid-looking blonde appears behind them.

"Hey, what're you--" She stutters to a stop, seeing the blood on the brunette's neck.

"Rox," the brunette breathes, "help me." The words sound twisted in her mouth.

He tenses. With a scream, the crowd inside--drunks, whores, reporters, and all--might come tumbling out.

To his surprise, though, the blonde smirks instead. "Sorry, Velma." She sashays past the trio. "I was getting tired of sharing the spotlight."

Spike laughs as she disappears through the smoky doorway, and the brunette whimpers as he drinks her.

Dru's hands whisper against his neck, and he pauses mid-gulp. "I like her," she giggles, and he can't help but agree.


End file.
